John Clay
'John "Giant" Clay''' was a famous Aeroball player and the leader of the Harlem Heroes, and later led the Inferno team the Harlem Hellcats. Clay was a good man and was the father of Judge Giant, the first cadet of Judge Dredd. Personality Giant was a charismatic and strong-willed leader who was beloved by both his team members and the general public. He had a strong sense of justice and always believed in doing the right thing, leading him to enrol his son into becoming a Judge. History John "Giant" Clay was the leader of the Africa- American Aeroball team the Harlem Heroes. Shortly after winning a game against the Greek City Giants, the Heroes Tour-Bus had its brakes cut, resulting in a car crash that killed a majority of the players. Amongst the survivors were Giant and the players Slim, Hairy and Louis Mayer, the last of whom was so badly wounded he had to go under heavy cybernetic treatment. Giant's spirit wasn't crushed however, and he set out to form a new team to enter for the upcoming championship. Amongst his new team members was the young upstart Zack Harper, old sporting hero Conrad King and former Heroes player Chico. Shortly after they entered their first game against the Baltimore Bulls and won with a final score by Harper. Afterwards, billionaire Ulysess Cord approached the team and signed on as their manager. After winning against the Russian Siberian Wolves, the Heroes returned to home to play against the Montezuma Mashers. Despite playing well in the game they were attacked by the insane cyborg Artie Gruber who had been hired to kill them. After defeating the Mashers and Gruber, at the loss of one of their own, they travelled to Scotland and fought the Flying Scotsmen. Returning to America, the Heroes played against the all-cyborg team Gorgon's Gargoyles, only to be attacked a second time by Artie Gruber, who had disguised himself as the Gargoyles' leader Joe Mugglie. Gruber went down for what Giant believed was the final time, and the Heroes travelled to Japan to fight against the Bushido Blades. The Blades and their captain Hojo proved to be a tough match but were ultimately defeated, and the Heroes moved through to the finals against the Teutonic Titans. The Titans proved to be the toughest players yet, with their heavy-set battle armour and shields that also served as bats. During the game, Giant managed to force a confession out of Ulysses Cord, whom he had long and correctly suspected of being responsible for all the assassination attempts, including one during that very game where Cord had attached explosives to the Heroes' jetpacks, which killed King and Hairy. Afterwards the Heroes played on and won, defeating the Titans 3-1 and rewarding Giant, Slim and Harper the trophy. Gallery giant 1.png|Giant in Prog 1, art by Dave Gibbons giant 2.png|Out of gear teams.png|Giant vs the Siberian Wolves giant 4.png giant 5.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Aeroball Players Category:Citizens Category:Inferno Players